


2 AM

by TaraTyler



Series: AvaLance Shots [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	2 AM

Ava Sharpe was no longer sure why she even bothered to seem surprised anymore. She knew the Legends were essentially insane. She knew whatever the most nonsensical option was, that would be the one they chose. Sara Lance was a phenomenal warrior and captain, but her team was still the chainsaw. Ava had grudgingly grown to respect them and Sara was… Sara had become increasingly important to Ava. Still, this was a line, and the crew of the Waverider had crossed it thoroughly.

“Canary...Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 a.m.?” Ava asked, staring the shorter blonde down with all of the Time Bureau directorial authority she could muster.

“There’s an angry neanderthal on our ship and we would like to make him sleep without causing him any real physical damage.” Sara replied shamelessly, Amaya and Zaari flanking her. They seemed suitably sheepish but determined as well.

“So you decided to make a girl’s night out of it and rob the bureau?” Ava’s tone was irritated with the barest hint of a scoff towards the end. Her usually impeccable official suit was rumpled and blazer-less. Ava’s long blonde hair was in its usual bun, though loose and disheveled.

“You see, this way, I also get to drop in and check on you.” Sara said meaningfully, staring stubbornly back at her girlfriend. “I know you, Aves. You have to remember.”

“Give me back my chloroform and I will go to bed. Just take Mr.Rory and be done with it.” Ava’s voice now betrayed her exhaustion. Amaya grabbed Zari and attempted to subtly escort the other girl away from the couple. “You cannot be breaking into my place of work, Sara. Especially when I am only just establishing myself as the Time Director.”

“I can and I did. Ava, I will take my team and leave, just please go home and at least try to get some sleep.” Sara stepped closer and ran her hand down Ava’s arm, taking her hand when she reached it. “You know my room on my ship is always open to you. Whether I may be there or not.”

“I have two more cases to finish reviewing and I just might take you up on that. I have a lot of expectations to live up to and I am under _constant_ scrutiny since we lost Captain Hunter…” Ava’s voice sounded pained and still yet exhausted. She leaned into Sara’s touch, regardless of her irritation level.

“I’ll be there whenever you need me, Director Sharpe.” Sara smiled softly, concern glittering in her eyes for a moment before pressing up onto her tiptoes and kissing Ava for a long moment, gentle and lingering. It left Ava completely breathless and even a bit re-energized. “You ought to take better care of yourself, Ava. You won’t be of any use to anyone if you burn yourself out and _if you haven’t noticed_ , I love you, Ava. I don’t want you to work yourself to death or make yourself sick.”

Sara kisses Ava’s forehead with an adorable little hop to reach and sets off to follow her teammates. Ava called out after her.

“If you think I don’t know you’ve still made off with the chloroform; you’re _crazy_!”


End file.
